parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rocko In Woderland Part 9 - A Boy with a Ladder/We'll Smoke the Blighter Out
Cast * Rocko - Alice (Rocko's Modern Life) * Bev - Alice Sister (Rocko's Modern Life) * Spunky - Dinah (Rocko's Modern Life) * Tuff - The White Rabbit (Kirby Right Back At Ya) * Escargoon - Doorknob (Kirby Right Back At Ya) * King Dedede - The Dodo (Kirby Right Back At Ya) * Rose Retron And Winter Retron - Tweedledee And Tweedledum (Homestar Runner) * Chef Kawasaki - The Walrus (Kirby Right Back At Ya) * Waddle Dee - The Carpenter (Kirby Right Back At Ya) **Rocko: Now I wonder who lives here… **Tuff: Mary Ann! Drat that girl. Where did she put ’em? Mary Ann! **Rocko: The Boy! **Tuff: Mary Ann! No use, can’t wait, I’m awfully late, oh me oh my oh me oh my! **Rocko: Excuse me sir, but- but I’ve been trying to… **Tuff: Why, Mary Ann! What are you doing out here? **Rocko: Mary Ann? **Tuff: Don’t just do something stand there! Uh… no no! Go go! Go get my gloves! I’m late! **Rocko: But late for what? That’s just what I… **Tuff: My gloves! At once, do you hear! **Rocko: Goodness. I suppose I’ll be taking orders from Dinah next. Hmmm, now let me see. If I were a Boy, where would I keep my gloves? Oh! Thank you. Don’t mind if I do. (Rocko Yummy Eat Me) Hmhm. Hmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm-oeh! Oh no no, not again! (Grow Rocko) **Tuff: Oh! Mary Ann! Now you see here, Mary Ann… Help! No! No! Help! Monsters! Help, assistance! **Rocko: Hrmm… hrmm… hrmm… dear! **Tuff: A monkey! A monkey, King Dedede! In my house, King Dedede! **Rocko: King Dedede…? **Tuff: Oh might, poor little bitty house… **King Dedede: Uh, steady old champ. Can’t be as bad as all that you know. **Tuff: Oh my poor roof and rafters, all my walls and… there it is! **King Dedede: By Jove! Jolly well?? is! Isn’t it? **Tuff: Well, do something, King Dedede **King Dedede: Yes, indeed! Extraordinary situation, but eh… **Tuff: But- but- but- but- but what? **King Dedede: But I have a very simple solution! **Rocko: Thank goodness! **Tuff: Wha- wha- what is it? **King Dedede: Simply pull it out the chimney. **Tuff: Yes, go- go- go on, go on! Pull it out! **King Dedede: Who? Me? Don’t be ridiculous! What we need is eh… a lizard with a ladder! **Tuff: Hmm? Oh! Mandark Mandark Eh, we need a greenbottle with a ladder, yes of course! Hey, can you help us? **Mandark: At your service, governor! **King Dedede: Here, my lad??. Have you ever been down a chimney? **Mandark: Why governor, I’ve been down more chimneys… **King Dedede: Excellent, excellent. You just pop down the chimney, and haul that monster out of there. **Mandark: Righto, governor! Monster? Hoeaaaaah! No! No! …. **King Dedede: Steady now. That’s better! Murfy, lad, you’re passing up a golden opportunity! **Mandark: I am? **King Dedede: You can be famous! **Mandark: I can? **King Dedede: Of course! There’s a brave lad! In you go now. Nothing to it, old boy. Simply tie your tail around the monsters neck and drag it out! **Mandark: But- but- but governor! **King Dedede: Good luck, Mandark **Rocko: Ah- ah- ah- ah- ah- ah- ah- ah- ah… choo! (Rocko Sneeze Giant At Mandark Fly Falling) **King Dedede: Well, there goes Mandark... **Rocko: Poor Mandark **King Dedede: Ehh, perhaps we should try a more energetic remedy. **Tuff: Yes, anything, anything. But hurry! **King Dedede: Now, I- I propose that we… uhh… **Tuff: Yes, come on, come on, yes, yes… **King Dedede: I propose that we… uhh… (King Dedede Scream) dow! By Jove! That’s it! We’ll burn the house down! **Tuff: Yes, hihi! Burn the house… what? **Rocko: No! **King Dedede: Hi ho! Oh, we’ll smoke the blighter out. He’ll put the beast to rout. Some kindling, a stick or two, all this bit of rubbish ought to do. **Tuff: Oh dear. **King Dedede: We’ll smoke the blighter out, we’ll smoke the monster out! **Tuff: No, no! Not my beautiful birdhouse! **King Dedede: Oh, we’ll roast the blighter’s toes, we’ll toast the bounder’s nose! Just fetch that gate, we’ll make it clear that monsters aren’t welcome here. **Tuff: Oh me, oh my… **King Dedede: A match! **Tuff: Match? **King Dedede: Thank you! We’ll blow the thing there out, we’ll smoke the monster out! **Tuff: We’ll smoke the monster out… noho! Noho, my poor house and furniture… **Rocko: Oh dear, this is series! I simply must… oh! A garden! Perhaps if I eat something it will make me Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm Hmm grow smaller… **Tuff: Ahhhh! Oh, let go! Help! **Rocko: I’m sorry, but I must eat something! **Tuff: Not me, you- you- you- you- you barbarian! (Rocko The Carrot Eat) Help! Monsters! Help! Ah! I’m late! Oh dear, I’m here, I should be there! I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! **King Dedede: Ah, say, do you have a match? **Tuff: Must go. Goodbye. Hello. I’m late, I’m late, I’m late! **Rocko: Wait! Please wait! **King Dedede: Ah, young lady! Do you have a match? **Rocko: No, I- I’m sorry, but… mister Boy! **King Dedede: No cooperation, no cooperation at all? We can’t have monsters about! Jolly will have to carry on alone! Pf, pf, pf, pf, pf, pf… Category:James Junior And Friends Best 2015 And 2016 Category:Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:James Junior And Friends Best Transcripts